


Rush

by Mari_who



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Genderbending, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_who/pseuds/Mari_who
Summary: Persephon goes to his first college party and hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Hades (Lore Olympus)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/gifts), [scholarlydragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scholarlydragon/gifts).



> Daalex requested a slashfic with Hades and a gender bent Persephone, so this is that. 
> 
> Persephon is pronounced like 'halcyon' and Pers like 'purrs'.
> 
> And it's sort of a college AU, but not really?
> 
> Anyway, buckle up for M/M smut with a few laughs and a few feels thrown in.
> 
> For Daalex cause she's the queen of smut and she asked, and for Scholarlydragon because this started in our epic brainstorming session and therefore wouldn't exist without you, hon.

Roommates were exhausting.

Pers squinted at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, distrustful. He frowned, sighed, tilted his head at various angles, ignoring the frantic door-pounding behind him. If they were insisting on dragging him along to this disaster, they would have to show some patience.

"...I look like an idiot," he called through the door.

"So what else is new dude get OUT I have to PISS," First Roommate replied, and Pers gave up. 

It wasn't _that_ bad, he thought, watching Second Roommate pouring a shot for Third. At least he had his own little room in a four-room suite instead of having to double up. He made liberal use of his door lock and headphones. And college horror stories from family let him know that his three randomly-selected brethren could be much worse.

But still, for someone whose life had been spent mostly solitary and mostly ignored, college life was...noisy.

And he was going to a fraternity house party tonight.

He was nervous as hell.

R1 came out of the bathroom (hands freshly washed thank the Fates) and gave Pers a companionable shove. "Ditch the tie," he advised. "Makes you look like a kiss-ass. Unbutton your collar, roll your sleeves up. Otherwise you're good."

"You're not joining tonight, you're just getting a look at things, and they're getting a look at you," R3 added, "so don't stress it. Have a good time. But don't fuck up, or we'll look bad for bringing you, and we'll have to kill you."

"Let's gooooo," R2 said, and put away another shot. "Tori said his brother said the Kings are gonna be there. Talk about networking opportunities."

Pers looked wistfully at his tie as they left the suite.

He never knew quite what to do without a tie.

***

They took a cab, and it was a good thing - Pers would have been content as designated driver, but as they got closer to the house it became clear that the entire university population, plus guests, were attending; every parking spot was taken as far as the eye could see. His anxiety ratcheted up a notch. The house came into view, a sprawling mansion with a four-story center and two-story wings, and it was _full_ \- the balconies were full; the wings had rooftop patios and _those_ were full. The lawn was full. 

Pers had seen more people together in one spot before, but that had been orientation, and nobody there had been dancing.

R2 and R3 were in the back of the cab chanting "Beer beer beer beer beer beer" and R1 was paying the driver, so Pers slipped out and stood there, trying not to gape, trying not to fidget. This was a genuine College Experience, he told himself. It was only kind of a test. Surely if there were - his eyes widened - himation-clad revelers throwing up in the side garden...surely one rather quiet, composed, buttoned-shirt-and-jeans-clad, wallflowery freshman wouldn't draw negative attention.

He wasn't sure he wanted to draw any kind of attention. It had never been there before and he'd always been fine. Just fine.

Before he could decide, the Roommates Three had formed a little phalanx behind him and begun to push. His objections - "There are people in the way!" and "I'm concerned about the structural integrity of this building!" and "I changed my mind!" were either ignored or unheard in the noisy crowd.

Nothing stopped them until they reached the enormous satyr standing guard at the door. Impassive and impassable, it stared down at them.

"Ten drachma. Each." it said, in a rumble that cut perfectly well through the din. 

Pers handed up his money, and the satyr thumped a stamp down across the back of his hand, leaving a symbol in smear-proof, magicked black ink: the fraternity's symbol, the letter Alpha repeated thrice, for the three God-kings who had been among its earliest members. It left his metacarpals aching, and he wondered what solvent would remove it, or would it age off…?

Then he was in the party.

It was _hot_ \- literally - packed with dancing bodies of all shapes, sizes, and species. There was music, drums and horns, lyrics impossible to understand at this volume. There was an ice sculpture taller than Pers, depicting a nude nymph rising from a pool, and people were drinking shots poured down her...well.

He wandered away, drifting with the tidal crowd.

One of the Roommates appeared, thrust a cold can of beer into his hand, and vanished before Pers could thank him. Feeling lost, and still very hot, he drank it. And found another, and drank that.

He climbed the stairs, all the way up, past necking couples and resting revelers, and found himself at a set of wide double doors, left open to the outside; one of those rooftop patios. There was a swirling, glittering mass of people here, and at the center was a tall, purple figure in a white suit. King Zeus had a pitcher of ambrosia in one hand, and was pouring from it into a pretty goddess' martini glass. His laugh was loud and hearty and sounded fake as hell.

Back down the stairs, and now he felt hot and slightly drunk. It wasn't improving things. He staggered a little, then caught sight of R1 chatting with a pink god he almost recognized, and waded through the room to them.

"This is a lot," he yelled to his friend.

"WHAT?" They yelled back.

The pink god - very handsome, Pers' brain advised - gave him a sympathetic smile and leaned in close. "Try the basement, hon, it's cooler," he said with fruity daiquiri breath and a wink. "They'll have the Games on down there, but no dancing, and you can probably find a chair."

Pers nodded dumb thanks and made his way back to the stairs. Stairs, he thought. Gotta be careful on stairs. Cause of the beer. 

The basement was a long room, lights dimmer than upstairs, full of overstuffed couches and gaming tables - billiards, foosball - and a TV bigger than the bay window upstairs. It was indeed playing the Olympic Games, and people were clustered around it, smoking, watching with the intensity of betting men.

Pers maneuvered his way around the edge of the crowd. Tried not to cough. Turned away to look for a seat, in the corner, out of the way.

And he found one.

There was a wide leather armchair in the shadowed corner, and sunk deep in the chair was a God like the smoke and shadows made solid.

Slouched back. Long legs outthrust. Muscled forearms draped over the chair arms. A half-empty Solo cup in one big, _big_ hand.

His sculpted face remote and brooding. His hair the lightest silver blonde Pers had ever seen.

Pers felt something twist in his belly, making it hard to breathe, harder than the smoke had.

They were _so close_. In skirting the crowd he had nearly walked right into the man. Who was, he realized with a dizzy thrill, looking up at him.

Piercing him.

Suddenly all the heat from upstairs was back in a prickling rush, and Pers stood there with his mouth slightly open and tried, desperately, to find a word or two that would say "Hi, please forgive me, not usually an idiot!"

But just then the race on the TV was won, and the crowd behind him screamed - in victorious celebration or financial disaster - and as they screamed they stood, and the crowd expanded rapidly, and Pers was struck from behind.

Too much beer and too much...something had left him unbalanced. 

So he fell.

***

It happened in a kind of drunken slow motion, in his head. The push from behind, his stagger, trying and failing to catch himself. The God's eyes widening in realization, his body moving forward, hands rising. Pers was just able to duck so their heads didn't crack together. But he _was_ caught, in an awkward grappling embrace, face planted right in the God's chest, knees dangling a few inches above the floor.

You're so _tall_ , his brain tried to force out, but before it could leave his mouth he felt cold wet soaking through his clothes and remembered what they had both forgotten:

The seated God, in his rush to rescue, hadn’t dropped his beer.

"Fates," the God muttered, a bass vibration passing through Pers' flesh and right into his libido. "Forgive me, are you all right? Let me help you up - "

"No!" Pers sputtered, and then "No, I'm all right, it's fine, thanks - I spilled your - let me just - "

He twisted, thoughtless with embarrassment and - well, the God was so close now, their torsos pressed together, and he was so big and _warm_ \- slipped partly from those arms, landing on his knees. Hyper focused on their soaked clothes. He skinned out of his overshirt and tried to mop at the God's drenched chest with it.

This is absolutely working and not stupid at all, drunk brain told him.

Until his hands were caught - *encased* in the God's hands - and he looked up into that chiseled face, those intense eyes, now full of a gentle, wry, forgiving humor.

Pers felt the panic leave him in a warm, dopamine-rich swell.

"It's all right," the God said. "You're all right."

And for a minute they just...stayed there. Looking at each other. Finding the funny in their predicament. Finding something, maybe, deeper and darker than humor. Something hot and magnetic building between them.

A wolf whistle pierced the tension.

Pers looked back to find they had an audience, and he felt his face burn hot. This was probably bad. Probably worse than throwing up in the side garden. He was going to get kicked out for molesting a guest, and he would bring shame to his roommates, and they would have to kill him, which was fair.

"Give us the room." The God said, and the ambient temperature dropped five degrees. He hadn't raised his voice at all. It was just a command, and everyone who heard it obeyed. Five seconds and the room was clear.

"Better," the God said, and cleared his throat. "I hate crowds."

"Is it, uh…" Pers said, with growing conviction. "Are you one of the Kings?"

“I”m Hades,” Hades said. “Don’t let that freak you out, ok?” He smiled reassuringly, and pulled the wet shirt out of Pers’ hands. “And…this really wasn’t helping. But I appreciate the attempt.”

“Right. Sure,” Pers mumbled, a little freaked out. “I’m Persephon. Pers.”

"Persephon," Hades repeated, rolling the word in his mouth. Like it was a sip of brandy, or a bite of decadent dessert. 

Pers felt, somehow, drunker than before. Fates, he thought. I'm drunk on _hot King vibes_.

"You want to get off your knees there, Persephon?" Hades said.

"Not really?" Pers answered, too overwhelmed to lie. "Um."

Things happened in his head; Ego said _Shit, was that flirting?_ Superego said STOP FLIRTING WITH THIS KING YOU DEGENERATE and Id just made a noise like a happy cat.

"Good," Hades said.

Their impact had pulled Hades' shirt untucked, exposing a sliver of indigo torso, well-muscled, dusted with fine silver hairs. Pers had to look. How could you not? He flicked his gaze back up to find Hades watching him. Looking at him looking. 

Pers took a deep breath.

"Hades you are SUCH a killjoy," came a voice from the stairs. "You can't just kick people out of the whole basement. You're such a damned wet blanket - "

Pers jerked back and looked around to see King Zeus storming down; first the white shoes, then the white pants, then the jacket, then the whole God, looking at them, stopped in mid-sentence. He was nearly run over by the green God behind him, who must be Poseidon, and was dressed much more casually, and gave a crow of surprise when he saw them.

"Shit," Hades hissed.

"...What?" Zeus said. "What?!"

"Niiice," Poseidon said, and pulled out his cellphone.

Pers, stuck between arousal and horror, found himself grasped and pulled forward. Pressed into Hades with one huge hand spread over his back, warm and solid, almost protective.

"Sorry about this - " Hades breathed into his ear, and then a shivering dizzy feeling overcame him, and the room and everything in it vanished in a burst of light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sexual content ahead, be thou warned

They were floating.

Everything was gone - the chair, the floor. His only point of reference was Hades, under him, wrapped around him; the only sound their breath, and the heartbeat under his ear, strong and steady, soothing, hypnotic.

Then the blinding light faded, and they fell together about four inches down onto a different floor, Pers' knees and Hades' head striking at the same time. Grunts and muttered curses in the dark. 

"Tonight has been really confusing," Perse complained, and Hades chuckled beneath him.

The King did something - unseen in the dark, some targeted outthrust of power, arrow-quick - and the lights came on. 

"Yes. I'm very sorry," Hades said. His head was still tilted back, resting on the carpet, and Pers watched that long throat move as he spoke. "I didn't - well. There were about to be pictures. And a very awkward conversation."

That hand was still spread out over his back, steadying and warm through the thin cotton of his undershirt. There was no impulse to pull away.

A sort of snuffling growl sounded at the back of his neck, and Pers stiffened. 

He turned his head very, very slowly, and found a beast staring down at him with three pairs of pale blue eyes, and three sets of sharp white teeth.

"Oh," he said, stupid with surprise. "Oh. My god."

Hades looked up, and hissed in a breath through his teeth. "Cerberus! Down! It's all right, Pers, he won't - "

"Oh my FATES you have DOGS," Pers whooped. 

Cerberus' mouths opened in big doggy grins, and that was it, really. Pers rolled himself off the prone King and held his hands out for the giant beast to sniff. His passing this test was signalled with an outright tackle, and they wrestled gleefully, Pers scritching and Cerberus laving at his face with all three tongues.

Tapping noises and barking from nearby became a stream - a flood - an _avalanche_ of dogs, all different breeds, dogs circling them in a woofing, grinning gyre. 

"This is the best day of my WHOLE LIFE," Pers said. 

Eventually the roughhousing exhausted his drunken, joyful energy. Pers collapsed back to the floor, heaving breaths in and out, face sore from grinning.

He looked around - this place was huge, an enormous living room, he hadn’t had time or brain to notice before but FATES - and found Hades sitting nearby, leaning against the side of a chair, just watching. Smiling.

“I don’t - have company often,” Hades said. 

“I’m sorry! I got them riled up.” Pers sat up, crosslegged, and tried to fix his hair, but tussling and dog spit had left it all floofed out and there was no saving it now. “I love dogs. They don’t care anything about who you are, they just love you. They never have to be self-conscious or reserved or anything, and neither do you.”

Hades tilted his head, looking at him more intently during this little speech, and Pers was about to fidget under that gaze when he said, “Exactly. That’s exactly it.”

There was that dopamine again. Pers flushed with it and looked away, trying to hide his involuntary smile.  
Self-conscious. Reserved. Right.

Hades cleared his throat and got up, offering Pers a hand. “So...sorry for kidnapping you,” he said. He pulled Pers to his feet with breathtaking ease. “Obviously I’ll - I can call you a cab or something - or…” Freed from Pers’ grip, that big hand went up and rubbed the back of his own neck. "Look, as long as we're here, we might as well not be soaked in beer anymore. A shower sounds good, yeah?"

A beat.

Note to self, Pers thought, even ancient puissant god-kings blush.

“I mean,” Hades said carefully, “I have - there are guest rooms with - “

“Sure,” Pers said, nodding, chill. “Lead the way.”

They left their shoes at the bottom of the stairs, out of the way. Pers continued to be impressed by the house. It was so much more than the already-impressive fraternity ‘house’ had been. Somber, but expensively so. Clean modern lines. Blacks and greys and cold blues. But the carpet was soft; the furniture looked comfortable. It wasn’t a museum.

It was a home.

With large and well-stocked guest rooms, Pers noted. 

Hades flicked on the bathroom light and let Pers slip past him. It wasn’t _quite_ a sybaritic home spa, but close enough, damn. The shower was big enough for three and had a bewildering array of controls, with no showerhead in sight.

“I’m gonna need a tutorial here,” he told Hades, and moved out of the way.

“Sure, of course. Yes. These sliders control the temperature and it’s a rain bath so the water comes straight down like this - “ 

A subtle touch had water falling in a misty cascade within the glass enclosure, a hushed murmur like soft spring rain. 

“Let me see - “ 

Hades leaned aside. Pers slipped up next to him. And past him. Sliding a hand into the king’s shirt collar. 

Walking backwards into the water. Pulling Hades in after.

Pulling him down into an open, eager kiss.

Steaming hot water drenched them instantly. Pers could taste it a little, coming in at the corners of their mouths as they moved against and with each other. Hades made a sound, a bass mumble, and then he was _there_ , out of the surprise and into the moment, Pers was pressed between him and the wall, feeling surrounded, encased...consumed.

Hands on his back, his biceps, curled around the back of his neck, fingers in his hair. Moving, pushing his lower body forward, groaning at the contact and being answered in kind. He was stone hard, aching, and the answering press against his belly said the same.

Their mouths parted, they gasped for breath, crashed back together.

“Uhhm,” Hades said into his mouth, half word, half moan. “I need - “

“Fates, so do I,” Pers gasped. “Don’t stop!’

Laughter, rich and low, a little dazed. “I need to know how _old_ you are,” he said.

“Oh.” Pers paused, resting his head back against the wall. “I am...of legal age. And this…” he took the king’s hand in his own, pulling it to his straining cock, making them both shudder. “This...is enthusiastic consent. Your majesty.”

Hades _growled_. Bending Pers’ head back in a fierce and hungry kiss as he palmed the younger god’s erection, just this side of rough, grinding his touch along its stony length. His free hand slid across Pers’ stomach, fingers twisting into the soaking cotton undershirt, and pulled it up hard.

“Get this off before I tear it,” he said. Pers laughed, breathless and wild, and followed instructions.

Hades thumped to his knees before Pers, kissing down his exposed stomach, following the water. Pers gasped and braced himself against the wall, one hand on Hades’ broad shoulder, watching wide-eyed as Hades sped through belt buckle and button and zipper.

“Oh fff - hurry,” Pers said raggedly, and laughed again. “Hurry, please, I feel like I’m gonna come in my pants in this fucking shower - “

The king of the underworld is about to go down on me and I think I probably died at that party because this is _not possible_

But Hades pulled, and Pers felt himself exposed, so hard he could see himself throbbing with every heartbeat, and the king glanced up for a second, and then his tongue so hot and soft against the base of his cock, licking all the way up and up to the swollen head of him, and down again with his whole mouth, the hard sucking pressure, a thumb sliding back and forth over his balls, the humming tight grasp of the king’s throat around him and he was helpless to do anything but lean against the wall and take it, shaking, yelling “FUCK” and “PLEASE” and trying to claw through the tiles behind him.

Hades took one of Pers’ fisted, shaking hands, and laced their fingers together.

Back and forth, the pressure, the wet velvet drag of his tongue, Fates those eyes looking up at him _watching_ him _piercing_ him

“I - I’m gonna come,” he gasped out. “God I’m gonna come so hard, I’m - fuck - “

Hades squeezed his hand.

The orgasm came from the top of his head and the soles of his feet, simultaneously, culminating in a pulsing burst, over and over, his free hand tangled in the king’s wet hair, his head thumping back against the tiles.

His legs buckled, but Hades caught him. Again.

“Oof,” he said finally, and the king laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before, warning for blatant and explicit sexual content.

They leaned together on the shower floor, a sodden tangle of trembling limbs. Pers was limp, dragging in hard breaths, waiting for his heart to stop exploding. He was...very naked. 

"Don't drown," Hades murmured.

One of those big hands cradled the side of Pers' head, tilting it gently as the king leaned down for another kiss - slower, softer. Pers tasted himself on Hades' tongue and a shiver ran through him.

The king was still fully clothed. And still fully hard, Pers noticed.

"I ruined your suit," he said. Their foreheads leaned together, their breaths mingling.

"I," Hades said, "am not concerned about my suit at the moment. Beyond getting out of it." He freed an arm from their tangle and reached up to slap at the wall behind and above them until, finally, the water stopped. "And getting you into my bed."

Pers, beyond dignity at this point, giggled. "Uh. Yes. Please." He pushed himself back, separating reluctantly, giving Hades room to get up; but the king just sat back on his heels, looking at him. Really, really looking.

"You're beautiful," Hades told him.

And that was almost too much - the attention, the praise, unfamiliar and wonderful and terrifying all at the same time. Pers twisted against the tile, flushed bright hot, avoiding that laser-focus gaze.

Hades let the silence build for a moment before mercifully breaking it by pulling off his sodden jacket, with a little grunt. "This can just...stay here," he said mildly. "I'll run everything through the wash later…"

Pers watched as Hades shed the rest of his wet clothes. He was...astonishing. Not absurd with muscles, but visibly strong. Lean like a swimmer, broad-shouldered. The lines and planes and angles of his body, an entrancing geometry to be explored with hands and mouth. And all over marbled with silver scars that highlighted, rather than disfiguring, his beauty. 

The king stood before him, shamelessly bare, proud cock standing thick and eager against his flat belly; watching as Pers looked at him.

"Yeah...bedroom," Pers said, and smiled. "Lead the way."

"You said that before." Hades arched a silver eyebrow. Amused and intent. "I liked the result."

The king's bedroom was just down the hall, and it was probably huge and grand, with expertly constructed furnishings and art of surpassing beauty, but Pers wasn't paying attention. All that mattered was Hades waiting for him just through the door. Hades shutting it behind them. Hades cupping his jaw in those massive hands and bringing their mouths together, his tongue and the ridge of his teeth, exploring and nipping and teasing. 

They moaned into each other.

Pers put his hands just above Hades' lean hips, and slid them upwards, feeling each rib cased in muscle and silken skin, beads of water from the shower, the faint rise of his scars. Further around to the long planes of his back. Down for a shameless squeeze of the royal ass, making Hades laugh into their kiss.

They were collapsing together into bed before Pers noticed he had crossed the room. Still kissing as they fell. He was sprawled out on his back and Hades was the night sky over him. 

Unacceptable.

He brought one leg up, got a foot flat on the mattress beneath him; twined his right arm with Hades', took a deep breath, and flipped them over. 

"Wrestling," he told Hades, who was staring at him speechless. "Got the laurels two years running. And I am _starving_ for you."

Hades laughed, low and vibrant. "I am at your mercy," he said. "Do with me as you will."

"That's the plan," Pers said. His legs were in between Hades'; sliding his knees forward spread the king beneath him, open and vulnerable. 

He sat back and looked down at the juncture of their bodies. He was hard again - no surprise - and a twisting shift of his hips slid their straining cocks together, flesh on flesh, making the king beneath him arch and groan.

"Oh," Pers said, "that's - you _sound_ so good - "

He reached down and wrapped a hand around both of them - too wide to close his fingers but it didn't matter - and stroked them, squeezing gently, watching; glistening precome welling up from both of them and dripping over his fingers. Hades shuddering. His broad thighs clenching around Pers' hips.

"Persephon," he gasped, "please," and Pers felt a little dizzy with the sweetness of it.

"Yeah," he said. "Yes."

He took his hand away - reluctantly - even knowing what was next, craving it, it was hard to stop touching - and slid back, until he could bend down and press his wet mouth to the head of Hades' cock where throbbing arousal had pushed it out of his hooding foreskin; he looked up at the king, knew that hunger was stamped across his face, and not caring.

Hades' face was flushed dark, slit-eyed and feral with need. He reached down; one hand curling its fingers into Pers' hair, the other wrapping around his own cock, rubbing it gently against Pers' mouth, spreading a glaze of precome over his lips.

"Open," Hades growled, and Pers obeyed with a shiver.

He was not forced down, as he had briefly worried about. Hades left his hand resting there on the back of his head, connected but not pressing, the other hand fallen away to clench at the sheets beneath them.

Pers decided to make it good.

He sank down onto Hades, feeling his jaw stretch open, taking as much length as he could. Saliva welled up and he let it, looking up, knowing Hades could see the slick wet sheen of it on his shaft as Pers drew back. He made sounds - wet slurping and deep, eager moaning. 

Delicately, he pried the tip of his tongue under the roll of foreskin, and felt Hades jolt beneath him. 

Down again, a little deeper, playing his tongue against the veined underside of the cock, feeling each twitch and throb, each little gush of fluid. Hades bucked beneath him, twisting. 

There was a soft sound of fabric on fabric as the fitted sheet beneath them popped free at the corner.

"Pers - fuck, Persephon, _wait_ , wait - " Hades forced out, suddenly. Pers paused and then drew back, releasing the king from his mouth. A sticky strand of fluid still connecting his lower lip and the swollen head.

Hades gasped in a few breaths. Moved his hand down to cup Pers' jaw, wiping his lower lip clean with a broad and gentle thumb.

"I," Hades said in a low, hoarse voice, "I would really like to fuck you, Persephon. How would you feel about that?"


	4. Chapter 4

Pers heard the words and felt his body - his godhead - reacting, beyond his control. He screwed his eyes tight shut and pressed his face against Hades' thigh, but there was no hiding the thrum and swell of power. 

He felt the flowers budding across his brow, growing in and with his hair as it lengthened and thickened, a silken blanket across his back. Scarlet poppies, he knew, and wild roses. The delicate coils of new grapevines and rustling fig leaves braiding themselves into his locks. 

"Damn," he muttered.

"...is this a yes? It looks sort of like a yes," Hades said. There was surprise in his voice, but no mockery, at least.

Pers found himself wordless, and lay still, trying to corral his racing thoughts. After a moment, he felt Hades' gentle touch on his hair, pushing flowers back from his brow.

"It's ok," the king said, and there was so much acceptance in his voice. "Persephon. There's no pressure. We don't have to do anything."

"Sorry," Pers mumbles. He wrapped his arms around Hades' thigh, just above the knee, clinging. "This - happens sometimes when I get. Overwhelmed. It's ridiculous."

"Is it wrong of me to be a little proud of overwhelming you?" There was a smile in the king's soft voice, and his hand was warm and comforting. Pers felt his body begin to relax. Easing...melting. He sighed, and lifted his head from its hiding place.

Hades was looking down at him. Little curls of ivy and grapevine had reached out to cling around his fingers and his broad knuckles.

Tiny blue flowers were blooming in the palm of his hand.

"This is a compliment," he said, charmed. "I'm honored. Really. Why don't you come up here for a little bit?"

They ended up next to each other, Pers' head resting on Hades' shoulder, his arm slung around the king's waist. Just being there, breathing together, Pers watching while Hades played with the vines and flowers embracing his hand.

"So you're a God of nature..." He mused. 

"Spring," Pers said. He lifted his hand and made a little shoot of wheat grow from it, green and gold. "Super useful."

"I've always been a little in awe of it," Hades said. He shifted next to Pers, snugging their bodies closer, and showed off the vibrant flowers he held. "I have so much power, but I could never do this - bring anything to life like this. It's astonishing."

“But you did,” Pers said. He felt the blood rising in his face again, but pressed his words out past it. “You, uh. Definitely brought something in _me_ to life. Hence the flowers.”

“Hence the flowers,” Hades echoed, softly, holding Pers’ gaze from mere inches away. “I like that.”

His closeness and his deep, knowing eyes, a little wide with surprise and amazement now. Their skin so soft together when either of them shifted in this embrace. Pers glanced down at the king’s mouth, and back up, and tried a little smile.

“We don’t have to be done,” he offered. “I was just - surprised.”

“Really?” Hades’ eyebrow arced, and he leaned forward a bit; foreheads touching, the bridge of his nose brushing against Pers in the same spot. “I don’t want to push you past your comfort zone. Physically or, you know. If it’s too soon.”

“You,” Pers said, “are thoughtful.” 

He met the king’s mouth with his own. Slow, and tender, feeling tension dissolve away between them into nothing, and then bloom again, gently, a different vibe. They opened for each other so easily and sank down into the kiss, for minutes - for hours - tasting and exploring, swaying together, rekindling their mutual heat.

An eternity later, when they broke for breathing, Perse twined his fingers with Hades’, and said, playing casual, “So...you mentioned fucking.”

The skin around Hades’ eyes crinkled appealingly when he grinned. “I did,” the king said. “I believe I requested your feelings on the matter.”

“Well, after some consideration…” Pers took a deep breath, and smiled. “I think that I would very much like that, please.” He bit Hades’ lower lip, a tiny gentle nip, and felt the body against him shiver down its full length. “You have condoms?”

Hades chuckled. “In fact,” he said, “I do. A full and extensive set of supplies.”

“Intriguing.” Pers let himself fall back onto the bed, stretching out against its delicious softness. “Off you go.”

He relaxed - tried to relax - deep breaths and calm thoughts while Hades left the bed. He remembered his prior experiences, few enough that they were. Remembered the hot, sliding feel of being penetrated. Clutched at the loose sheets beneath him, involuntarily. 

Fates.

“Hey.” The bed moved as Hades sat down, this time at the foot. He had a handful of items. “Did you fall asleep on me?” 

“How could I, you’re all the way down there…” Pers sat up a little, propping himself up on his elbows. “And you brought gifts.”

“Offerings. Here, hold them for me.” Hades handed up a few foil-wrapped condoms, a discreet little bottle that Pers assumed was lubricant. A soft, damp washcloth. 

And then he pulled himself up fully, crawling slowly up the bed to where Pers lay waiting. He made his face calm, but there was no stopping the rise and fall of his ribs with each shallow, rapid breath at the king’s approach, at the curl of his mouth, the shadowed sight of his cock still swollen full and hard. 

“I want to get you ready first,” the king husked, from where he knelt between Pers’ legs. “If you want me to stop - anytime, any reason - “

“I’ll say so.” He bent up at the middle to kiss the king once more, slow and deep, putting all his eagerness and building lust into it. Hades slid an arm around his back for support, and they rocked like that for a few moments. Just enjoying it.

But the building, thrumming tension between them was taking over.

“Lay back,” Hades said, and Pers obeyed. He felt Hades lying down, prone, sliding one hand under Pers’ thigh to lift and hook it over his shoulder, making room.

“You’re still beautiful.” 

Pers blushed - again, Fates, really - but before he could demur or do anything more than inhale, he felt Hades’ velvet mouth pressing kisses along the crease where his thigh met his torso...open-mouthed, tasting his skin, moving slowly downward. And then his hand, slick with lube, sliding up from the other direction, cupping around his sack, feeling through the little forest of hairs there to trace its delicate seam from top to bottom, and back, and _back_ \- 

Hades’ mouth closed over the head of his cock at the same time those questing fingers found the rim of his ass, and the sensations together made Pers shudder and keen through gritted teeth.

There was that dextrous soft tongue again, flicking and seeking, and burning heat when the king’s mouth slid further down, further, taking him to the root; making his heart lurch and pound crazily, pulling sounds from him that he did not intend to make. 

“Fuck - “ he swore, and arced his back, muscles straining, as the thick digit slowly pressed and rubbed and began to sink into him. Stretching. Slick and fat. One long, slow push, feeling, filling. “Fates, that is - SO good -”

Soon enough even those broken words left him. Pleasure rippled through him from both sides, the wet pulsing suction around his cock, the tender, firm intrusion into his ass, retreating and advancing again. When Hades added, so carefully, a second finger into him, Pers’ poor body caught between sensations, too much to bear - 

“Gonna come,” he gritted out, trying to hold on; and Hades pushed in, and pushed down, sinking Pers deep into his throat, and made a growling hum of approval.

The explosion left colored lights flashing behind Pers’ eyelids, and little tremors rippling through the muscles of his thighs and torso. Coming down from that overwhelming, euphoric burst took some time. He sighed when Hades gently pulled those fingers back, and let the king tend to him, soft damp cloth feeling sweet on his hypersensitive flesh.

"You must be dying," he muttered. "I've barely touched you. Unfair "

Hades laughed, low, only a little unsteady. "I'm...older," he offered. "It brings a measure of self-control."

While Pers lay still, coming back to himself, Hades moved past him; settling down with his back to the padded headboard, long legs stretched out before him. 

"When you're ready, come over here," he said. "I'd like to have you on top...so you have more control, to take things at your pace."

When Pers looked up, the king was watching him. Hungry, but patient. Idly, slowly stroking himself.

His limbs felt all wobbly and boneless as he pulled himself up beside Hades. The king guided him around until he was kneeling astride those broad indigo thighs, his back to Hades' chest. All that heavy length of hair and flowers pulled over his shoulder, out of the way.

There was the sound of ripping foil behind him, and the soft liquid noises of spreading lube.

"Lean back," Hades said. "I've got you." 

Pers took a deep breath and relaxed himself. He eased backwards into the king's supporting embrace. Resting against the broad chest, head falling back onto his shoulder. Hades trailed kisses along his neck and the shell of his ear, murmuring praise. His left hand spread out over Pers' stomach, caressing back and forth.

His right hand trailed down over Pers' hip, and slid in between their heated bodies.

"Yes?" He whispered. Pers felt the blunt head of Hades' cock finding his ass, not pressing but resting there, hot even through the latex. He moaned, failing at words, but Hades held him steady, neither advancing nor retreating; waiting.

"Oh - yesss," hissed from between his teeth at last.

The pressure of Hades' arm around him eased. Behind him the king shuddered, his breath unsteady, moving little curls of Pers' hair.

"Take your time…" Hades murmured into his ear. "Let your weight do the work. Slow...steady…"

Slowly, and steadily, Pers fell.

He was opening, inside, and being filled; slick heat sinking into him, stretching him wider than he ever had been, but slowly, without pain. Just _hot_ and _slick_ and Fates, GOOD, better than fingers or toys. Better than anything.

"Yes, oh yeah, fuck - good - " he chanted, gasping, lost in sensation. 

"Good… _good_..." Hades echoed, a growl of lust in his voice. "You feel _incredible_...a little more, baby, you're almost there…"

 _Baby,_ Pers thought deleriously, he called me baby, oh my FATES

His trembling legs abruptly gave out, but there was nothing left; he collapsed back fully against Hades, shaking, impaled. Full to bursting with him. He ran a hand down over his own stomach and was dazedly surprised to find no bulge there from the shaft sheathed in him.

He was hard again, though. 

Hades wrapped both arms around him, tightly, and panted against his shoulder. "Persephon," he mumbled. "Gods."

Pers realized he could feel the pulsing of Hades' heartbeat from _inside_ him, and an overwhelming rush of need filled his head. He pushed, with his legs, working his hips up a tiny bit - an inch at most - and settled back down with a breathless curse. The sliding...the _friction_. The press of Hades' cockhead deep within him, rubbing against some hidden inner spot that made his stomach muscles seize and his mouth open on a silent cry.

Hades grunted, a wordless vibration deep in his chest; those arms around Pers flexed, helping him move again, lifting and falling. 

Gradually they found a rhythm together. Pers felt himself getting lost in it, felt sweat beading on his wreathed brow and slick between his back and Hades' chest. He reached back, tangling his fingers in the king's damp hair, and pulled their mouths together for a hungry, sloppy kiss. 

"Think you could come again?" Hades asked against his mouth, and Pers laughed, ragged with pleasure. 

"No idea," he said, shaky. 

Then he felt Hades' broad palm, slick with lube - when did that happen - curling gently around his cock, giving him a long, slow stroke that made him _keen_.

No words after that. Just the rocking, the thrusting - Hades was moving up beneath him now, meeting his falls, each cycle growing more hurried and abrupt. Pers felt his whole body was glowing with heat; a furnace inside him stoked higher with each thrust, each sliding twisting stroke of Hades' hand on him. The soft pad of his thumb circling and rubbing over the head, spreading the fluid that spilled from him in little pulsed rushes.

"Getting close," Hades breathed. His eyes were closed, brow furrowed with concentration, and his body was trembling, his thrusts beginning to lose their rhythm. "So close - I can't - "

Pers felt himself coming apart. It was almost painful - he put his hand over Hades' and squeezed, encouraging - tighter, faster - the king pushing his body out in a taut arc, lifting Pers' knees from the bed, and as he hung there in that desperate embrace he felt Hades throbbing, coming deep inside, pulse after pulse of it. 

He tipped over the edge. Every muscle snapping taut and stiff. Yelling out something wordless, a curse or a prayer, as his overworked body spasmed, and he came helplessly into Hades' clasping hand.


	5. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief thing. No sex in this part. Some cuddling and adult language.

“Gonna lay us down,” Hades muttered. “Left side. Slow.”

They collapsed together, exhausted, moving as carefully as they could under the circumstances. Pers welcomed the support of that big, luxe mattress; he was done for. His abs felt sprung. He felt he should say something, but words seemed complicated and abstract.

Hades moved around them for a while - he felt the soothing touch of another warm, damp towel, and noticed the lamps dimming considerably - and then a soft blanket was pulled over him, and Hades’ warmth nestled in by his side.

“This...ok?” he asked the king. “There’s Uber...if you want…”

“Shh. Just sleep,” Hades said, and twined a gentle arm around Pers’ waist. “Sleep with me.”

“Kay,” Pers whispered into the dark.

Tenderly entwined, blissfully exhausted, they slept.

Outside the bedroom, down the long staircase, silence reigned, mostly. Hades’ dogs lay in a pile in the living room - except the small white one, who had his own bed near the fireplace and would yield it to none. There were yawns, snores, and sleepy whuffles, but that was all.

In the kitchen, the refrigerator hummed to itself.

Tiny ripples borne of invisible air currents travelled across the face of the pool.

And on a small table near the bottom of the stairs, set casually aside and forgotten, was a cellphone.

In the wee hours of the night, after Hades and Pers were well asleep, it began to ping.

***

12:15am Zeus is typing...

12:30am

12:50pm Zeus is typing...

1:00am Zeus is typing...

1:15am Zeus is typing...

2:00am Zeus: hey

2:10am Zeus: I was gonn yell but Posie dragged me away and  
2:12am Zeus: This is hard. Why’s it gotta be hard. I hate talking about shit like that but u  
know how goddamn persistent Posie can b. he got me drunk. I’m sitting in my  
own Fates-damned guest room drunk as shit and he’s snoring away behind me  
and I hate this  
2:13am Zeus: BUT  
2:14am Zeus: I’m not mad  
2:14am Zeus: I just didn’t u know  
2:15am Zeus: expect THAT  
2:16am Zeus: I mean I knw it was a thing I gues but not...UR thing  
2:17am Zeus: anyway Poseidon like… poured booze in me and lectured  
2:18am Zeus: SINCE WHEN DOES POSEIDON LECTURE  
2:19am Zeus: I guess he’s always been more chill about everything. Specially since Amphi  
2:20am Zeus: Amfi  
2:20am Zeus: Since he got hitched. Cause she’s a FREAK YO  
2:22am Zeus: i say that respectfully  
2:25am Zeus: ur not even THERE. Probably with HIM  
2:31am Zeus: ugh stupid satyr ale

3:00am Zeus: Posie said love is love an we should let u make your choices an it could be  
Wrose  
3:01am Zeus: It could be Mini  
3:02am Zeus: she was NOT OK  
3:03am Zeus: so like. Come to brunch  
3:04am Zeus: bring hiim  
3:10am Zeus: late brunch. Real late. more like supper.  
3:11am Zeus: Brupper  
3:12am Zeus: cause we are family and we accept u an him and we wanna meet him an  
make sure he’s not a SHIT like MEAN-th  
3:15am Zeus: lol meanth

3:30am Zeus: god Posie snores like a fucking whale WEEEEOOOOOUUUGHHHH

3:45am Zeus: i hope hes nice

***


	6. Chapter 6

A hand on his shoulder, gentle. 

“Hey,” a deep voice murmured nearby. “It’s morning. I - I don’t know when you need to wake up.”

Pers half-rolled away from the pillow he was clutching, and blinked. “Mmph.” Rubbed grit from his eyes and looked up at Hades, trying to focus, struggling out of sleep’s webs. “Morning. Sunday morning?”

“Sunday morning,” Hades agreed. “Headed towards Sunday noon. Here - can you sit up yet? I brought you some things.”

He could sit up, he found, though his abs and inner thighs protested weakly. Last night had been… an unexpected workout. 

Hades was sitting on the edge of the bed, and he was wearing a robe that looked very warm and very black, and pajama pants to match. A glass of orange juice was sweating in his hand, held out to Pers. Promising breakfast smells came from a large tray on the bedside table.

The juice was ice-cold, fresh and life-giving, and he drank the whole thing in nearly one gulp. 

“Uhhh. That was amazing. You - I mean, you didn’t have to do this.” A weird feeling of simultaneous happy comfort and awkward shyness overcame him, and he handed back the glass. “Are you this nice to all your weekend hookups? Oh fuck, that was rude, please forget I said that.”

“I don’t have a lot of weekend hookups,” Hades said, and gave a lopsided smile that took Pers’ breath away. “But yes, I suppose I am. I enjoyed myself, and I hope you did too.”

“YEAH,” Pers said, with enthusiasm, surprising them both into laughter. 

“Well. I wasn’t sure about your dietary requirements or preferences, so I made a few different things.”

The tray held grain porridge, a bowl of chopped walnuts, one of those glass honey dispensers with the opening at the bottom and a little silver tab that opens and closes it, a pitcher of cream, glistening scrambled eggs with some sort of herbs, wedges of cheese and of sweet-looking melon, thick slices of bread that looked crusty and delicious, a little crock of butter and another of jam, and two different types of sliced meat. A tall carafe probably held coffee, and another more orange juice. 

Pers felt his stomach _growl_.

“Ohh, gods. Compliments to your chef,” he groaned, and sat up further, leaning over the tray as if drawn physically to it. “I’m a vegetarian - eggs and cheese and honey are ok. I can eat most of this. I probably _will_ eat most of this.” 

“As much as you like,” Hades said. “And I accept your compliment. Shall we?” The king took a slice of bread and began spreading it thickly with butter. 

Pers, stopped with a melon slice halfway to his mouth, stared.

“You made all this,” he said.

Hades, mouth full of bread, shrugged and nodded.

“You don’t have a chef?”

Another shrug, one-shouldered. Another bite of bread. 

“Huh. The king of the Underworld doesn’t mind using his hands,” Pers mused. On purpose. 

Hades _looked_ at him.

Pers blushed, gave his own one-shouldered shrug, and bit into the melon, which was ripe and cool and perfect. 

They lingered over the food. It was linger-worthy. Pers learned things about Hades just from the meal. He was talented; he took pleasure in making and eating food; a gourmand, not a gourmet, not gluttonous but not fussy, eating with his hands as often as with a fork. The coffee had probably been freshly ground just before brewing. The bread had crunchy little seeds and wheat berries in it. 

Eventually Pers flopped back into the pillows with a sigh, replete. “That was amazing,” he said, and tilted his head to look up at Hades. “So, now I know two things you’re very good at.”

Hades choked on his coffee, just a little, and affected a scowl that did not hide the amusement in his eyes. 

“Well, if you are _quite_ done,” he said, “We...ah. We should probably talk a little.”

Breakfast congealed in Pers’ stomach amazingly fast. His throat tightened, and he nodded, sitting up a little straighter. Trying not to look nervous.

“I had a great time,” he blurted out, trying to forestall the inevitable. “I’m not - I guess you probably have a lot of people who want to get close to you, cause of the royalty thing, but I’m not like that, I promise. I’m not gonna go stage four clinger on you. Breakfast was more than I expected, honestly. I can - I can get myself home if my clothes are ready - “

“I finished laundry while breakfast was cooking,” Hades said. He was looking down at his hands, rubbing them together, fingers twining and loosing and twining again. “I can drive you to - wherever you want to go. Or call you a taxi if you - well, being around me can draw some attention. I don’t want to burden you with that.” 

The king glanced up at him, through the hair that had fallen over his forehead, and Pers’ heart twinged with recognition at the look in his eyes. Fates, he thought, He’s...the same.

 _”I don’t - have company often,”_ the king said in his memory. _”I don’t have a lot of weekend hookups.”_

How he had looked in the basement, at the party. Walled off. Alone.

“Let’s have dinner,” Pers’ mouth said while his brain was still putting clues together. “Would you like to have dinner? Maybe next weekend? If you want to.”

“Yes,” Hades said, and then blinked, as if surprised by his own words. “I mean - yes. I think I would like that.”

They were smiling at each other, and Pers felt himself blushing but couldn’t stop it, and he could swear Hades was blushing too, and his heart squeezed tight.

Little blue flowers burst out from his hair, and he sighed.

“Uh. Do you have a scissors?”

***

He was on the floor, sitting crosslegged with his back against the bedside, and Hades sat behind him on the bed, legs on either side. The king was humming under his breath as he carefully trimmed away the excess growth of Pers’ hair. As he cut, the severed strands dissolved, falling as tiny leaves and petals to the floor around them.

“It’s better than loose hairs everywhere,” Hades mused. “That gets itchy.”

“Sounds terrible,” Pers said, trying not to move his head and risk a clipped ear or a bald patch. “I usually bring a folding scissors with me just in case, but I didn’t think anything would happen at the party. It’s not really my scene.” 

Hades leaned forward and blew errant petals from around Pers’ ear, making him shiver. “Not really mine either,” he said quietly. “I prefer more intimate settings.”

“RE-ally,” Pers drawled, and *knew* Hades was blushing even without seeing it. 

“Well. I’m done,” Hades announced, and set the scissors down next to the breakfast tray. “I’ll go and fetch your clothes - if you’d like...a shower...mine works the same as…the other one.”

They sat there for a minute, quiet building between them.

“I was a little distracted,” Pers mused. “Last night. Could you show me how it works again?”

He leaned back, tilting his head until it rested against Hades’ abdomen, and gave a bright and guileless smile. After a moment, Hades bent down and brought his mouth to that smile, his kiss firm but not urgent, tasting of coffee and butter and himself. Pers pulled at him, his wrists, and the king slid easily from the bed to his knees; turning them towards each other, his hand on Pers’ chest, touching, raising shivers. Even on the floor like this he was taller, and Pers felt lost in him already; a warm, rushing awareness of the body against and over his.

“Shower,” Hades said in a low growl. “Shower _now_.”


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't let go."

Something in Pers' belly tensed when Hades spoke. The king's voice was dark, low, hot in his ear; Pers thought of glowing iron at the forge, and drew in a quick hiss of breath. 

Hades had led - nearly pulled - him from the bedroom into the master bath, a room all set with gleaming black tile, marble, steel. Pants and robe were discarded behind them, thrown to the floor like unworthy thoughts. His eyes glowed red, his smile was fierce and hungry, and Pers felt...electrified. Struck dumb. Like a mortal postulant must feel to find their God manifested before them, giant and unfathomably powerful. 

In the shower, Hades turned him to face the wall, and took firm hold of his wrists. Stretching him up until his fingers could clutch at a horizontal bar set high in the wall. He was up almost on his toes to reach it, his belly and half-hard cock pressed tight to the cold tile, and Hades said "Don't let go."

He didn't let go.

The king's grip loosened, and his hands slipped down, gliding along Pers' forearms, his biceps. Flattening over his shoulders and the wings of his shoulder blades.

"Do you know," the king said in his voice all thick with lust, "how beautiful you are? How finely wrought?"

His fingers were tracing the lines and swells of Pers' form; his waist, his narrow hips, lingering over the shallow dimples above his rear. Pers pressed his cheek to the tile, eyes closed, and made a soft, choked noise of denial; but the king thrust against him, letting him feel the swollen length of his erection, and chuckled low in his throat when Pers writhed in response.

"You are going to stay right there - just like this - " His mouth brushed Pers' ear as he spoke, almost like kisses - "and I am going to wash you. I want to look at you. To see and touch every...lovely...inch. Yes?"

Pers knew his face was bright red, radiating embarrassed, excited heat. "Yess…what...whatever you want," he breathed, stumbling over the words. He was fully hard now, achingly erect. Every word from the king in that rich and predatory tone was like a fingertip brushing along his nerves, spreading need like fire.

"Good," Hades said. "Good."

The shower came on in a hot rush, drenching them both and filling the room with sound. It beat like hard rain against his shoulders and back, atop his head, running down his legs in warm rivulets. For a few moments Pers simply hung there, breathing in steam, feeling; waiting.

Then the water was diverted away, and the king began to bathe him.

He held, from the feel of it, some sort of thickly woven cloth; not rough, but with enough tooth to scrub effectively. It felt slick and rich with lathered soap that filled the air with a warm, resinous fragrance - juniper, Pers thought absently, and smoke, and lime. He began at the nape of the neck and worked outward, first up along each outstretched arm, then back down for slow, firm, massaging circles over his back.

And as he washed, he praised.

"Your form pleases me, Persephon," he murmured. His hands were sliding over the younger god's body, feeling its shape. "Not overmuscled, but strong...I can feel the strength in you...the speed and grace. How well you move...how well you moved with me last night."

Fates, this was already torture. Pers bit his lip and tried to breathe, tried to control his lust, to not rut mindlessly against the damned shower wall, but that _voice_... 

He thought back to his anatomy class, naming the muscles as Hades touched him. Trapezius. Latissimus dorsi. Obliques (those broad and knowing hands at his waist, slick with soap.) Gluteus medeas (following the ridge of his hip,) gluteus maximus (curving over his ass, squeezing, oh Fates pressing him against the wall, spreading him open as he knelt down and LOOKING at him)

Pers shuddered, a cry forced from him to echo against the tiles, when Hades' fingers slid into his cleft. Not penetrating but stroking, so gently, down to his perineum and back up, touching and looking and gods above _still talking_.

"So soft here," he crooned, "like silk - and so tight when I fucked you, when I felt you coming on me, it was _bliss_ \- "

Pers felt a kiss against the lower curve of his ass, right where it met the back of his thigh. He was overcome. His hands shook on the rod, and his calves trembled, and he felt tears welling - to be touched like this, exposed and praised, the care and the attention and the scrutiny - 

It was too much. Too good. Something in his brain just...gave up, rolled over and showed its belly, surrendered and dissolved.

It left him hanging from that bar with weak knees. Dizzy. Hearing Hades' murmured phrases as he washed down thighs and calves, but unable to parse the words. They blended in with the rainstorm-sounds of the shower and the cotton haze in his head. 

He was lost.

After some unspecified length of time, Pers realized that Hades was trying to get his attention. The king was standing again, wrapping his long arms around Pers' waist and saying his name.

"Uhh," Pers responded. Words were taking a little time. "Huh?"

"You can let go," Hades said - almost purred. "Time to turn you around."

His hands relaxed automatically and if not for the embrace, he would have fallen. Instead he lolled in Hades' arms, shivering and wordless.

"All right, sweetness?" Hades rolled him, physically turned him; Pers' body was overcome with a warm glowing lassitude that made standing upright a challenge, much less changing position. Everything soft but his jutting cock that twitched and ached for contact.

"Mmm," he said, and let his forehead rest against the king's collarbone. Hades stroked his wet hair and then tilted his head back up until their eyes met.

"Is this ok?" He asked, soft and serious. "We can stop."

"...so much more than ok," Pers said, after a long, shuddery inhale. "Please. Please don't stop."

Hades smiled, a long, slow smile that showed his teeth.

"Put your hands back up, then," he said. "I am _far_ from done with you."

Slowly, he stretched, and grasped, and hung.

"Good," Hades crooned, "so good for me."

And then, again, the cloth. 

Over his throat, his chest, at once soft and rough, a slow teasing slide over his nipples, and Hades' soft, throaty laughter when he whined and tensed in response. Then his softly furred armpits, and down over his ribs, dipping into the little cup of his navel. 

Lower, over his belly. Pers curved himself, pushing out towards Hades; he felt the king drop to his knees again, hands on Pers' thighs, so close - unbearably close - and then past, washing his legs with torturous thoroughness. Pers stared down at him, unbelieving.

Hades lifted Pers' left foot, and ran the cloth along the sole and in between his toes. He was kneeling just an inch away - Pers could feel his hot breath caressing where his hands had not -

"Oh please," he whispered brokenly. "Please - sir - "

"Please, sir?" Hades said, and switched to Pers' right foot, without looking up.

"Please...your majesty," Pers said. Begging. He had never begged for anything before. Had never needed anything this way. He thought, dimly, that he might burst right into flame.

Hades looked up - a dark, indulgent smile - and said, "Tell me what you need, sweetness."

"I need your _hands_. Please. Your touch. Your mouth. I can't - I can't stand it - _please let me come_ \- "

"Let go," Hades said.

He let go.

Then he was on the shower floor, in Hades' arms again, grappling in a kiss rough with desperation. The slick soap lather let them slide against each other. Pers thrust mindlessly, his poor aching cock pumping against Hades' belly; he couldn't stop, he was a trembling mass of pure need. Hades had both hands on his ass, pulling him, encouraging wordlessly as their tongues slid together and their moans echoed against the tile.

A hand slid between them, Hades' hand, wrapping around Pers' shaft, and that touch was so needed and so sweet; Pers felt his eyes roll back, his back arching taut, his toes curling. His orgasm felt like something in him had snapped - not painful, but overwhelming, like an impact. A hammer blow pounding over and over. He cried out, helpless, as the pearly ropes of come exploded out over the king's stomach and hands, once, twice, until there was nothing left, not even strength; and Pers collapsed. 

Empty. Spent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I know this is ancient Greece and the anatomical terms I used are Latin shhhh just roll with it


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI this is apparently the Dirty Talk chapter so, you know, be prepared

Pers was never sure, afterward, if he had actually faded from consciousness or not. Everything was warm and dark and soft; the water, the sound of the water, Hades’ cradling hands and his voice murmuring praise. The staticky glow of his own pleasure and the thud of his heart pounding for air, slowing, calming.

“Holy shit that was amazing,” he muttered, and felt the king’s answering laugh.

They worked together, an unhurried untangling, until they were seated next to each other on the shower floor. A thin layer of warm water swirled around them on its way to the drain.

“I'm sorry,” Hades said. He was holding Pers’ hand, which was...really nice, surprisingly nice, Pers thought. “I should have asked before getting so intense. Are you all right?”

“So, uh. I know a little bit. About that stuff,” Pers admitted. He waited to feel shy or embarrassed, but it didn’t happen, so he went on. “I've read a lot...I know there’s, like, some formality to it, people have negotiations and agreements and it’s all very scripted...which is fine! Maybe that’s how it’s supposed to be. But...I liked this. I didn’t feel pushed or, you know. Unsafe with you.”

Hades squeezed his hand, and Pers squeezed back, and they smiled at each other.

“And again, you’re sitting there all neglected,” Pers said. He pulled the king’s hand to his own mouth and pressed kisses along his knuckles. The answering squeeze was less affection and more...something. “Let me take care of you…your majesty.”

“Yeah?” Hades’ eyes were heavy-lidded, scrutinizing. “You’re not too tired?”

“I am not too tired.” 

“Hmm.” 

He watched as Hades stood - a monolith, an obelisk, dark and towering above him. The way his muscles bunched and flexed under his skin, his strength, his predatory grace. Water flowing and beading over him as he quickly rinsed himself off, and turned off the shower.

“Get on your knees, Persephon,” he said, soft, but commanding. “Give your sweet mouth to me.”

What could he do but obey? That voice, in that tone, made him just _dizzy_ with desire. Pers slid to his knees, sitting back on his heels.

Hades reached out to cradle the back of Pers' head in one hand, a gentle touch; with the other he offered his cock, thick and ready, the swollen head exposed as he thumbed the foreskin back to display himself. 

“Kiss me,” he said. “Let me feel your tongue.”

Pers looked up through his lashes, holding the king’s gaze, and wet his lips; the hand in his hair trembled.

He leaned forward, and pressed a tender kiss right where it should go. The heat and trembling pulse against his lips was...was everything. 

They watched each other as Pers’ tongue slipped out for a delicate, slow lick, sweeping across Hades’ most sensitive flesh, tasting the salt and savor of him. He pulled his head back, just barely, just enough to know that Hades could see the pink of his tongue as it moved.

The king’s inward hiss of breath was very gratifying.

Forward, again, with the hand behind his head gently urging him on; he opened for Hades, taking the whole head of him into his mouth, letting his lips rest just behind its rim; he sucked, gently, and watched Hades’ face darken in response.

“Yes… that’s good,” Hades said, his voice thick with lust. “You like this, don’t you? You know how good you look, on your knees...showing off for me…”

Pers shivered, and tried not to look away even as he blushed hot. He made a soft, muffled sound of assent, a little mumbled moan, and pressed further forward, opening, sucking his lips in slightly to cushion over his teeth. Lapping slowly along the underside, caressing, letting his tongue drag over silken skin. Alternating long, slow licks and pulses of suction. Never taking his eyes away from Hades as the king’s breathing grew rough.

“Oh you good little _cocksucker_ ,” Hades growled, and Pers nearly swooned. Those words...in that voice… 

Hades’ body began to move, his hips flexing gently; little thrusts sliding himself in and out of Pers’ mouth. He had to close his eyes at last, it was too much; on his knees in a near-stranger’s bathroom, still dizzy from coming, with this amazing beautiful god standing above him, praising him with filthy praise, and _fucking his mouth_. He moaned, helpless to stop the sound, and opened wider, pushing further; trying to please, to be worthy of praise. He wanted to be _full_ of Hades.

The fat head of that glorious cock pressed against the back of his throat - Hades above him, gasping, not pressing further, but Pers _wanted_ \- tilting his head, breathing deep, _pushing_...

Too much. He pulled back, trying not to cough, and cursing himself, but Hades...just seemed to know. He pulled himself away, leaving Pers’ mouth empty and cold, and when Pers could look up again, Hades was smiling, and shaking his head just a little.

“Too much for you,” he murmured, and stilled Pers’ apology with a touch. “Don’t force yourself...don’t make yourself uncomfortable for me. I promise, you’re doing fine. Do you need a break?”

“Hh...HELL no,” Pers said, and got that wonderful crinkly-eyed smile in response.

“OK then… get back to it,” Hades crooned, stroking Pers’ hair gently. “You look so good with your mouth full of cock…”

“Gods, the things you _say_ ,” Pers groaned, and leaning forward eagerly slid his mouth back over Hades’ length, curling one hand around the shaft at its base where his mouth couldn’t quite reach - yet, he thought - and sucking hard, all at once, forcing a gasp from the king above him. Slipping his other hand up to palm and gently squeeze the soft weight of his sac, rubbing the place where it met his shaft with a circling thumb.

“Oh, _fuck_ \- “ Hades’ hand clenched in Pers’ hair, not pulling but holding, and the soft thrusting started again. Pers could feel how tense he was - how he was controlling himself, trying not to push too hard or too far. So sweetly considerate. He hummed approval around Hades’ shaft and felt the shuddering jolt of reaction.

“Yess, baby,” Hades mumbled, “Make me come. I’m gonna come in your mouth...you want that, don’t you? You want to _taste_ me.”

Words like fire on his skin, winding up from groin to throat along his spine. He was powerful and powerless, in control and completely out of control; he mouthed at Hades eagerly, playing the tip of his tongue against any sensitive spot he could find, feeling each twitch and shudder of response. Feeling Hades hard as iron against his lips and the little pulses of salt liquid that proved he was so close…

“Don’t stop, don’t fucking stop,” Hades growled, curling forward at the shoulders, sucking in breath and panting it back out. “Don’t you spill a drop, baby, don’t...I’m… _FUCK!_ ”

He pulsed in Pers’ mouth, again and again, come flooding over his tongue, hot and sticky; Pers gulped at it, sucking and licking Hades through his orgasm, unrelenting until the god above him trembled and gasped “Oh gods...ease up, enough I can’t, enough, please,” and leaned heavily against Pers who recognized the trembling of his knees, and relented. Letting him slip free and pressing his face against Hades’ stomach, catching his breath, nuzzling and kissing. Wrapping his arms around Hades, and holding on.

He felt like he could hold on forever.

***

“Fates, what time even is it?” 

It had taken them at least half an hour to get back out of the bathroom and into actual clothes. Now, back downstairs, Hades looked both abashed and slyly amused by the question. “Um…I honestly don’t know,” he said. “Hang on.”

He took his phone from a nearby table; Pers picked up his shoes and moved into the room, sitting down to put them back on. He was immediately mobbed by dogs, and lost further time with them, giving pets and scratching behind ears, getting big doggy grins in return. 

“Oh, shit,” Hades said.

He was standing in the same spot, phone in hand. His face blank with some unguessable emotion. Staring at the phone.

“Hades? What’s wrong?” Anxiety knotted Pers’ stomach together. “Is it...um, your brothers? Are they upset about the, uh.” His voice trailed off.

There was a moment of silence, long and intense.

“You’re invited to dinner,” Hades said. Flatly. “They want to meet my boyfriend.”


End file.
